1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a memory socket, and more particularly, to a memory socket with a special contact mechanism for testing a memory module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the speed of central processing units (CPUs) keeps increasing, it is incumbent upon the manufacturers of computers and other digital electronic devices to likewise increase the speed of main memory and the speed at which the CPU can communicate with the main memory so as to achieve full speed gain in modern CPUs. The speed at which the CPU can communicate with the main memory is determined by the bus structure that is responsible for passing packets of data between the CPU and the main memory. In order to achieve effective speed gains in CPUs and main memory, the bus structure must be capable of rapidly transmitting/receiving packets of data. Furthermore, it is common for a main memory, which may include a number of memory chips, to be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), which may be known as a memory module, such as single in-line memory module (SIMM) or dual in-line memory module (DIMM). The memory module may include a set of pins that provide electrical contacts when the memory module is inserted into a socket slot, for example, on a motherboard.
After manufacturing a memory module, the memory module may be tested by inserting the module into a test socket connected to a testing device. Generally, a conventional and regular memory socket for testing electrical characteristics of the memory module is used. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional memory socket with fixed socket pins. The memory socket 100 may include a socket frame 101 and resilient socket pins 103. The socket frame 101 may have a slot 105 configured to receive a memory module 107. The resilient socket pins 103 may be arranged at both side surfaces of the slot 105. When the memory module 107 is inserted into the slot, the memory module 107 may exert pressure to the resilient socket pins 103, and accordingly, the memory module 107 may contact the resilient socket pins 103 using friction (a “frictional contact” is accordingly achieved). Contact tabs 109 of the memory module 107 may accordingly electrically contact the resilient socket pins 103. As the memory module 107 is inserted into the slot, the resilient socket pins 103 may push upon the contact tabs 109 of the memory module 107 and the resilient socket pins 103 may thereby be dragged along the contact tabs 109.
In order to insert the memory module 107, it may be required to apply an insertion force greater than a resilient force of the socket pins 103 to the memory module 107. However, the insertion force and/or the dragging of the resilient socket pins along the contact tabs 109 may cause scratches, breakage, or shortage, etc., on the contact tabs 109 of the memory module 107, and even worse, impact the performance of the memory module under the test.
To avoid the scratch damages as much as possible, a conventional method adopted in the industry is: 1) limiting the cycling times of the test socket; 2) advocating correct and standardized gestures for inserting and removing the memory module, and 3) optimizing the size and shape of the socket pins.
With regard to all of the aforementioned solution to the test damages, however, the contact mechanism between the memory module and the memory socket is still a frictional contact mechanism. That is, the scratches resulting from the contact friction between the contact tab and socket pin can't be completely prevented. Accordingly, it is necessary for the industry to develop a novel memory socket with a brain-new contact mechanism for the memory socket, in order to avoid the scratches during the test of the memory module.